


An Offer in Return

by lazylyz



Category: The Croaking (Webcomic)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Semi-Public Sex, Sex for Favors, Sexual Coercion, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, i don't actually know what they agreed to, set during ep 80
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazylyz/pseuds/lazylyz
Summary: Tiraa knew his assistance would come with a price.
Relationships: Tiraa Aureus/Cyras Fraxigra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	An Offer in Return

**Author's Note:**

> I hardly ever write smut, but Tiraa/Cyras have that tension. This fic is not supposed to depict a healthy relationship. Please check the tags before reading.

The question had been simple, but Tiraa stumbled over the phrasing, knowing the answer would be complicated. The piercing red eyes leered back at her. A smirk set on his lips. She knew it wouldn’t be something as easy as giving a token in return like she had with Neekia.

“What do you want?” She asked again, this time with less wavering.

“That’s a pretty ring there…” Cyras said, trailing off eyes falling to her hand.

Knowing he was testing the waters, she answered, “It’s already spoken for.”

“Really?” He asked, sliding his arm on top of the back of the pew behind her. “That attached to the giver?”

“Icarus, no.” She scoffed, tilting her head back. She knew it was the right move when a half-grin, feral and delighted, spread across Cyras’ face. “It’s collateral for getting me here.”

Reamer would never be more than an obligation.

“Ah, I see. I figured you were a smart girl,” Cyras said, leaning into her space. A familiar acrid odor hit her nose and lingered between them. The heady remnants of cigarette smoke settled her nerves as she met his gaze. “Though it does beg the question of who you would leave for this kind of favor? A ring like that doesn’t come cheap.”

He was so close, astute red eyes taunting her to give in. She struggled not to look away. If she did, he would have the upper hand.

“No. It doesn’t.”

Cyras’ eyes narrowed. “You must not like him much.”

“Being forced to bondmate with someone doesn’t exactly elicit the fondest feelings.” She held his gaze, knowing he wanted more information, but refused to give it to him. “You still haven’t said what you wanted.”

“I can think of a few things,” he said with a smirk. He sighed and spread his legs, pushing into her space and drawing her attention lower.

 _Men,_ Tiraa thought, o _nly really want one thing._

She returned his smirk with an uninterested look and mocked, “That’s it? Seems a little lacking in the trade-off, don’t you think? You seem like the type who could get that anywhere.”

The sinister chuckle that emanated from Cyras caught her off guard. His eyes narrowed as he assessed her. “Ah, but none with pretty golden feathers like yours.”

She did not answer, waiting him out for the rest of his demands. He shifted his arm, settling his hand on her shoulder.

“This would be just part of the deal,” Cyras started. “I know you must be close with the Director to find what she hid. I want information. What you hear and see, I hear and see, and when you check in with your information, well,” he said, sliding his other hand up her thigh. “We can have a little fun, sweeten the deal, make it worth our while.”

“I’m guessing this wouldn’t be a one-time thing?” She asked, hand gripping the pew by her knee in an effort not to squirm. He had her caged in. Every avenue of escape was cut off.

“No,” he said, resting his hand at the crux of her thighs. He pressed the heel of his palm against her clit. A gentle, but forceful pressure. His fingers stroked over the fabric where her heat was. He watched for her reaction. “I expect the need for frequent updates.”

Cyras’ arm around her shoulder felt heavy, and his hand between her thighs restraining, and yet he did not advance. Gaze holding hers, Cyras waited for her response. He was making her choose, leaving the outcome up to her. If she wanted to get that osprey out, she would have to agree to his requirements.

Spying would be easy enough. The regular dinners she tried to turn down would become commonplace, but the Director should be none the wiser. Reamer would think her a pushover, relenting so easily to his mother’s whims.

Tiraa focused her gaze on Cyras’ features. The winged tattoo, the edge of his jaw, the smirk at the corner of his mouth as if he knew he had her, the dark brows framing those piercing red eyes. She knew what she wanted. She came to terms with making deals with crows before following Neekia here.

“That I can do,” she steadily answered.

Cyras’ smirk broadened, and he slid his hand up to undo her belt. She shifted her hips, allowing him to push aside her pants and give him better access to all that she was offering. Delving his hand past the band on her underwear, Cyras swirled his finger around her clit. Tiraa fought to keep her hips still, trying not to encourage him further.

She bit her lip holding back a moan as his calloused digits pushed and pulled against her folds, questing deeper and deeper each time until he slipped a finger all the way inside her tight passage. She involuntarily clenched at the intrusion. Her subconscious was hesitant to let Cyras do what she had verbally agreed to. Curling his finger, he pressed against a spot that made her see stars. Tiraa trembled and gasped, tightening her grip on the bench.

The hand on her shoulder moved, sliding down to grip at her side. He angled his face closer to hers, and she was awash in the scent of cigarettes again. Her nerves settled, and she unclenched, dropping a knee to the side to allow him further access. He took it, adding an additional finger slicked in her arousal. Brushing against the sensitive spot, he thrust into her with an even pace.

Tiraa compelled herself to stay relaxed. She never had anyone do this to her. Brek often preferred quick couplings, and her other dalliances were few and far between. Cyras’ touch, though not entirely enjoyed, sent wave after wave of pleasurable sensations surging through her body. She could not stop herself from grinding onto his fingers, shifting her hips to match the pace he had set. To her own horror and delight, a rush of endorphins flooded her entirety, and she clamped her legs together.

His thumb brushed over her clit, and fingers kneaded that sensitive spot, drawing out her orgasm with ease. Shaking with pleasure, she clenched around him in an attempt to prevent any further stimulation, but he kept stroking her, holding her at the edge of her high. She gripped his forearm of the hand buried inside her and tried to push him away, but her strength had been flushed from her in the wake of her orgasm.

His continued caressing bordered on torment, and she shuddered from the overstimulation. Insistent and unrelenting, he fingered her, spreading her wider with each delve deeper. Crying out, Tiraa tightened her grip on his arm as his thumb swept firmly around her clit, circling and teasing enough to drive her to the edge. He held her there on the precipice, not letting her fall. Tiraa groaned, letting her head fall back into his shoulder in surrender.

“That’s it,” Cyras said, holding her gaze with a ravenous look. “Let go.”

Gasping, she relaxed her grip on his arm and let him press deeper into her core while he teased her clit with self-assured determination. Another orgasm crested, and she shook in his arms utterly aghast that he could pull two from her so quickly with just his hands.

Cyras slowly withdrew his fingers, giving a final swipe across her sensitive folds. Tiraa shivered and sagged in relief, her body feeling like a dead weight. She panted, unable to form words as she came down from her high.

“I think we have a mutually beneficial agreement. No?” Cyras said, resting his drenched hand against her bare navel.

A shattered sigh escaped her as Tiraa realized exactly what it was she had agreed to.

**Author's Note:**

> When we get to more interactions between them i'll probably write more, but right now i've got nothing.


End file.
